Cerita about Teman Fidio
by Achira1412
Summary: Fidio diberi sebuah buku catatan oleh Marco. Diisi apakah buku oleh tersebut oleh Fidio. RnR dong .w.


**Cerita about Teman Fidio**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven by Level-5**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typo, Abal, kurang lucu maybe, Kebanyakan Flashback (sudah saya peringatkan, OK? Jd jangan bingung bacanya -.-) dll -.-**

**= Perhatian =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan bermaksud untuk menghina character yg terlibat**

* * *

**Fidio's P.O.V**

"Buku ini buat apa?" tanyaku pada Marco.

"Yah buat nulis aja, curhat kek apa kek, di rumah gue kebanyakan nih, ada 50" jawabnya santai.

"Klo 50 loe jual aja, lumayan kan dapet duit, malah loe bagi-bagikan ke orang-orang" kataku sambil menerima sebuah buku catatan kosong yang diberikannya.

"Yah loe kan tau sendiri, gue baik hati dan tidak somplak"

"Sombong kale"

"Oh ya itu"

"Lha terus pensilnya mana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya Loe cari sendiri dong! Usaha kek! Emangnya gue sales udah ah" Marco pun meninggalkan gue yang cengo lihat tingkahnya.

"Ini yang dia sebut baik? Baik dari Uranus! Pensil aja kaga dikasih sekarang gimana gue nulisnya? Suruh gue usaha lagi! Dia aja cari pensil gak usaha banget" gerutu ku. Jujur, di sini gue ga punya pensil, eits! Tunggu, jangan bilang gue anak kere dulu, gue dulu bawa 5 kardus kecil berisi pensil, dan semuanya menghilang karena si tuyul pala keriting itu, siapa lagi klo bukan Marco.

"Woi! Kau udah nuduh sembarangan dan kutuk aku jadi tuyul ya!" seru Marco yang darimana tau klo barusan gue ngomongin soal itu, bener-bener tuh kuping kelinci dah. Tapi gue bukannya nuduh sih, tapi itu memang FAKTA. Ya udah deh, daripada orangnya marah mendingan gue pikirin, nih buku catatan mau gue isi apaan dan darimana gue dapet pensil/bolpoin buat nulis. Oh iya, kan ada Gianluca gue pinjem aja deh dari dia.

"Oi! Gianluca!" panggilku sambil nyari-nyari tuh orang. Maklum tuh orang terlalu terang jadi susah dicarinya. Tapi tak ada sahutan.

"Gianlucaa!" kali ini gue berteriak. Tapi tetap gak ada sahutan, hadeh.. Temen gue aneh semua, yang satu kuping kelinci yang satu kupingnya budeg, berat berat.. Tapi sabar aja deh. Akhirnya gue cari tuh orang, tapi ga ketemu-ketemu. Di kamar tidur, kolong kasur, bahkan setiap seluk beluk got aja kaga ketemu.

"Loe kira gue tikus got?" tanya seseorang dengan nada sinis. Gue tau tuh gaya bicara, gue tebak itu pasti Gianluca, dan benar saja.

"Nyari di seluk beluk got loe mau cari gue atau tikus got? Gue tadi ada di kamar mandi" katanya masih dengan nada sinis.

"Di kamar mandi? Ngapain? Gue tebak pasti nyanyi lagi dah, kaga ada bosen-bosennya dah, seminggu ini gue mandi telat gara-gara loe nyanyi 2 jam di kamar mandi" kataku sambil sweatdrop. Udah tampak dari mukanya, dia blush lalu memalingkan mukanya.

"Udah ah, loe ngapain nyari gue? Ga ada capek-capeknya ya, nyari gue, gue tau gue famous gak usah dicari-cari" kata Gianluca. Famous dari mana coba? Famous kaga, kayak Mouse iya!

"Gue Cuma mau pinjem pensil klo ga bolpoin, loe ada gak?"

"Ada, di kamar. Loe ambil sendiri gih!"

"Gue pinjem kamarnya sekalian ya!"

"Hah? Klo loe pinjem kamar gue, gue pinjem kamar siapa dong?"

"Ya ga tau, pinjem Norman KAMARu aja ga apa" kataku santai sambil meninggalkan Gianluca yang kebingungan.

"Siapa Norman Kamaru? Apa dia pinjem kamar gue juga?"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

"Gue mau nulis apaan ya di buku nih" gumamku. Yah gini ni, klo gue disuruh untuk nulis sesuatu pasti ga ada ide. Kayak kata Syahrini tuh, Alhamdulillah ya, Sesuatu banget. Akhirnya gue malah mainan sama pensil nya Gianluca karena ga ada ide, jangan bilang gue kekanak-kanakan, emang klo ga ada ide gue sukanya mainan gajelas gini. Tiba-tiba, ga ada petir ga ada guntur, eh sama aja ya? Gue akhirnya kepikiran sesuatu untuk menulis, REKOR BARU! Kali ini gue bisa mikir sendiri mau nulis apa. Dan akhirnya, gue pun mulai menulis sampai-sampai tertidur di kamar Gianluca.

**Normal P.O.V**

Jam dinding sudah menunjuk pukul 08.00, Fidio yang masih molor di kasur Gianluca itu ga bangun-bangun sampai pemilik kamar yaitu Gianluca masuk ke kamar. Dia melihat seorang Fidio yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka, astaga.. -_-

"Oi Fidio! Bangun! Oi!" seru Gianluca membangunkan Fidio. Tapi sia-sia, Fidio masih tertidur meski gayanya berubah(?).

"Kenapa Gianluca?" tanya Marco yang tiba-tiba bisa nongol di situ.

"Ini nih si Fidio, masih molor terus!" jawab Gianluca kesal.

"Haha, maklumin aja kali, dia klo tidur emang susah dibangunin. Eh, liat tuh, buku catatannya Fidio" seru Marco tiba-tiba sambil mengambil buku catatannya Fidio.

"Coba buka, ada isinya kaga? Selagi dia masih molor tuh" kata Gianluca.

"Iya-iya gue buka" Akhirnya Marco pun membuka buku catatannya. Dan isinya:

_Nama gue Fidio. Jujur, waktu nulis ini gue bingung mau nulis apaan, tapi akhirnya gue ingin bercerita tentang temen-temen gue. Pertama gue mau cerita soal temen gue yang satu tim dengan gue yaitu Marco. Dia itu humoris, tapi emang kadang agak sarap. Yang bikin dia sarap, yaitu sifatnya yang kadang lupa apa yang dia katakan. Contohnya waktu sebulan lalu.._

**Flashback: ON**

"Loe tau gak, pelatih kita itu jahat banget!" kata Marco.

"Ya emang jahat!" timpal Fidio.

"Bener-bener dah, masa jatah makan siang gue direbut sama tuh pelatih?"

"Hah? Masa loe bilang jahat Cuma gara-gara dia ngrebut makan siang loe? Ada yang lebih parah oi!"

"Lah emang! Emang siapa sih, yang ngomong makan siang nya direbut sama pelatih trus ngomong dia jahat, kan ada yang lebih parah dari itu! Iya gak?"

"..."

**Flashback: OFF**

"Wah bener-bener tuh anak, klo dia bangun, gue cekek nanti!" kata Marco emosi yang sudah mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Udah udah! Tahan dulu amarahnya, baca lagi masih ada kelanjutannya tuh" ujar Gianluca menenangkan.

_Udah gue duga klo gue nulis ini, dia bakal ngamuk ngamuk dah. Daripada dianya tambah marah, sekarang gue beralih ke temen gue yang lain yaitu Gianluca. Dia baik, Cuma emang rada sinis. Tapi bukan itu yang bikin gue keberatan, tapi kejadian sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, masih gue inget tuh kejadiannya.._

**Flashback: ON**

"Gue laper nih" keluh Gianluca.

"Ya udah, makan dulu sanaa" suruh Fidio.

"Kan ga ada makanan" kata Gianluca lagi.

"Ya telfon delivery aja" usul Fidio.

"Nggak ah, duit gue abis ntar"

"Ya cari yang murah dong!"

"Gak mau, kayaknya ide buruk"

"Lha terus loe maunya apa?" tanya Fidio geregetan.

"Hmm... Gue punya ide, gimana klo kita telfon delivery aja, ntar cari yang murah biar gue ga bokek! Ah gue emang jenius, loe setuju gak?" tanya Gianluca balik.

"Sakkarepmu!"

**Flashback: OFF**

_Gue udah emosi banget, berat berat.. Tapi gak apa deh, orang sabar kuburannya lebar. Ok, sekarang gue ceritain temen gue di luar tim, ada Endou Mamoru. Yang gue suka dari dia, semangatnya macam Soekarno, sayang dia itu agak ndeso, pasti udah pada tau dari layar kaca pemirsa. Tapi, ternyata LEBIH dari itu, kayak kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu.._

**Flashback: ON**

"Mamoru, loe punya hp baru ya?" tanya Fidio pada Endou.

"Iya nih, BB torch apalah itu namanya, tapi katanya loe punya I-Pad kan?" tanya Endou balik.

"Iyep"

"Gue juga pingin tapi sayang gue ga suka touch screen" kata Endou. Kemudian sejenak hening.

"Lah terus kau kenapa beli BB Torch? Itu kan touch screen!" seru Fidio.

"Eh iya toh?" Endou hanya cengo, sedangkan Fidio udah sweatdrop tingkat parah.

"Nasib punya temen kayak gini dah"

**Flashback: OFF**

_Hadeh hadeh, ampun dah, kasian banget tuh HP punya pemilik macam dia. Tapi itu belum seberapa! Masih ada yang lain, namanya Mark Kruger. Klo di layar kaca pemirsa pasti kan kelihatan cool, tanpa ada kekurangan bukan? Eits! Jangan salah, dia punya kelemahan terbesar, dan gue baru tau saat kejadian kemarin siang.._

**Flashback: ON**

Tok Tok Tok..

"Haloo, di sini Mark Kruger, ada Fidio nya?" teriak Mark di depan sebuah gedung. Pintu pun terbuka dan tampak seorang bapak berkumis pake seragam dan memakai topi.

"Mau apa dek? Masuk aja" tawar bapak itu.

"Enggak usah, saya Cuma mau cari temen saya Fidio buat latihan bareng, dianya ada gak?"

"Fidio? Pemain tim Orpheus bukan?"

"Iya, masa bapak ga tau sih, dia kan tinggal di sini"

"Dek, sini bapak kasih tau, ada 2 hal yang harus kmu ketahui. Pertama, Klo pemain tim Orpheus, tinggalnya di villa sebelah sono.." kata bapak itu sambil menunjuk arah barat.

"Dan yang kedua, di sini itu, kantor pos dek!"

"Yah berarti saya salah alamat dong" kata Mark.

"Makanya dek, jangan demen lagunya Ayu Ting Ting! Jadi salah alamat deh"

(Beberapa menit Kemudian...)

"Fidioo! Ini aku Mark!" Pintu pun terbuka.

"Lama amet sih, gue tunggu daritadi" kata Fidio.

"Maaf, tadi gue nyasar ke kantor pos, trus ke sini dianter sama pak pos nya, makasih ya pak!"

"Sama-sama dek"

**Flashback: OFF**

_Itu masih seberapa, ada yang lumayan parah yaitu temen sekerabatnya Mark yaitu Dylan! Kenapa gue sebut lumayan parah? Ini gara-gara kejadian seminggu yang lalu waktu gue, Mark dan Dylan jalan-jalan ke mall..._

**Flashback: ON**

"Belanjaan loe banyak banget?" tanya Fidio pada Dylan.

"Tau nih, bayarnya gimana? Pasti nge bon" kata Mark.

"Kagak, bayarnya gampang kok!" jawab Dylan santai. Dylan, Mark dan Fidio pun pergi ke meja kasir, setelah di kasir Dylan berkata:

"Mbak, saya bayar semuanya pake waktu ya" Semua cengo, termasuk mbak kasirnya.

"Kok pake waktu dek?"

"Mbak ga pernah denger ya, waktu kan adalah uang!" jawab Dylan dengan muka pe-de nya. Semua pun gubrak termasuk mbak kasirnya ikut gubrak.

"Kok malah tidur semua?"

**Flashback: OFF**

_Sumpah, dia kaga bisa mbedain mana kata pepatah dan arti sesungguhnya, parah parah.. Temen gue kayaknya kaga ada yang bener dah, apalagi si Edgar itu, kalian ga bakal nyangka. Orang yang sok kecakepan itu ternyata korban iklan oh para pemirsa, mesti pada ga percaya, gue ceritain nih kejadian pas waktu latihan bareng pas hari Senin kemarin,.._

**Flashback: ON**

"Temen-temen yok latihaann!" seru Endou dengan semangatnya.

"Sabar dong, pemanasan dulu 1 menit" kata Mark.

"Ogah ah" tolak Edgar. Semua bingung.

"Kok ogah? Biasanya elu mau-mau aja pemanasan" tanya Dylan yang ikutan heran. Tumben banget tuh anak heran /eh

"Tau nih" timpal Therese.

"Kan 1 menit bonusnya 1 jam" jawab Edgar. Semua hening, gagak Cuma cengo yang udah nyampe 15 cm, si Dylan sama Mark saling berpandangan, Fidio garuk-garuk kepala dan Therese... yah dia malah makan /plak

"Yah korban iklan bener lu" ujar Mark sweatdrop.

"Nih, gue kasih minum dulu daripada loe makin ngaco aja dah" tawar Fidio sambil menyerahkan sebotol minum. Edgar menerimanya.

"Makasih, loe emang pantes dapet pop mie!" seru Edgar. Lagi-lagi hening, kemudian jadi meriah entah kenapa.

"Cape deh"

**Flashback: OFF**

"Gue mau juga dapet pop mie!" seru Marco spontan.

"Sst! Ntar Fidio bangun, jangan keras-keras" kata Gianluca mengingatkan.

"Oh iya, gue lupa, hehehe"

_Ckckck, bener-bener dah kebangetan. Therese juga ikut-ikutan sarapnya. Ini nih kejadiannya yang bikin gue kesel entah kenapa(?)_

**Flashback: ON**

"Eh Kalian semua, pada tau gak? Gue baru tau, ternyata muka sama wajah itu memiliki arti yang berbeda!" seru Therese. Semua cengo. Kayaknya ga ada nyambung-nyambung nya muka atau wajah sama ni cerita /plak

"Kayaknya sama aja deh" timpal Mark.

"Betul tuh!" kata Dylan meng-iyakan.

"Yee, beda tau! Nih gue kasih contoh, 'uang muka'. Sering denger kan? Pernah gak, denger 'uang wajah'?"

"Kagak sih"

"Ada lagi, 'praMUKA' mana ada 'praWAJAH'?"

"Betul juga, gue baru tau" ujar Dylan. Hadeh, mau-maunya aja ditipu -_-

"Makanya sekolah!"

"Biar pinter?"

"Biar bisa masuk pramuka!"

**Flashback: OFF**

_Tuh kan? Sarap kagak? Yee, klo gak sarap berarti kalian lebih sarap lagi mungkin. Udah ah cerita gue, gue udah ngantuk banget. Sekian, ini ceritaku apa ceritamu?_

"Kenapa akhirnya mirip iklan mie instan?" tanya Marco heran.

"Mana gue tau, ketularan temennya kali jadi korban iklan" jawab Gianluca enteng.

"Hoaahhmm... Udah pagi?" tanya seseorang dan ternyata itu Fidio yang baru bangun. Semua kaget, terutama Marco dan Gianluca.

"Woi! Ngapain di kamar gue?" seru Fidio.

"Oi! Ini kamar gue!" protes Gianluca. Fidio mengingat-ingat.

"Oh iya, gue lupa. Dan... Hei! Kenapa buku catatan gue ada di elu? Elu buka-buka ya? Wah melanggar HABCO!" kata Fidio.

"HABCO?"

"Hak Asasi Buku Catatan Orang!"

"Ah hak asasi apaan gue ga pernah denger tuh macam! Lagian, apaan loe nulis tentang gue di buku ini? Jawab!" seru Marco mulai marah.

"Akan gue jawab, setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!" ujar Fidio ngaco.

"Ini bukan acara TV oi" kata Gianluca.

"Oh iya"

"Kau kejem banget! Menulis diriku yang cakep imut nan unyu unyu ini dalam buku catatanmu tentang kesarapanku" kata Marco lirih yang sok akting. Ga pantes ah -_-

"Unyu begimana? Unyu kagak, Munyuk iya! Lagian itu fakta" timpal Fidio santai.

"Kejam nya dirimu! Kita tidak akan jadi sahabat bagaikan kepompong lagi!" seru Marco.

"Nih cerita sebenernya humor atau drama sih?" tanya Fidio bingung.

"Telenopel!" jawab Marco.

"Eh Marco, kata loe tadi mau cekek Fidio klo dia bangun?" tanya Gianluca mengingatkan.

"Oh iya! Gue lupa!" seru Marco.

"What? Cekek? Cabuuttt!" Fidio langsung ngacir keluar dan mau ke mana Author juga ga tau -_-

"Jangan kabur loe!" seru Marco.

"Dia cabut, bukan kabur" kata Gianluca.

"Ya apalah sakkarepe atulaah! Fidio! Gue cekek nanti!" teriak Marco sambil lari menyusul Fidio. Gianluca hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bahasa apaan dah itu. Mending gue tutup nih cerita pake pantun, Buah jeruk rasanya asem. Pohonnya tumbuh di deket gua. Meski Fidio sama Marco brantem, yang penting semua atulaah! Eh salah, maksud yang penting semua ketawa, sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnyaa!"

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Maaf nih, klo ceritanya kurang memuaskan, kurang lucu atau apadah atulaah(?) ._.v**

**Terutama Endingnya, saya rasa emang kurang banget =w= /andyouknowitthisficisabal**

**Terima kasih udah mau baca nih fic abal gaje atulaah dah, mohon kritik saran ok? o('o')9 Sekian,\ ( ' o ' ) /**


End file.
